beinghumanrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TheGhostMan
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have BeingHumanRp Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Hey- I have tiny fingerprints. (Stubby. Tiny. Fingerprints.) 22:26, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey, if you're on, can we talk? "Life is a daring adventure or nothing at all." - Hellen Keller | Wise the Artist 22:01, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I appreciate it, really, I do. But I really do need some space. I hope you can repect that. "Life is a daring adventure or nothing at all." - Hellen Keller | Wise the Artist 22:53, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ghost~ I know you hate my guts, but I think this wiki is really good and I would love to be a part of it... ~Cats (Now Owlz..) ~ What'sNewOwlz? 07:59, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm still here. "Life is a daring adventure or nothing at all." - Hellen Keller | Wise the Artist 17:48, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sometimes I do. I miss the video game talks. And the late night derpy conversations. "Life is a daring adventure or nothing at all." - Hellen Keller | Wise the Artist 18:25, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I am a full on Skyrim addict now. :p And COD Black Ops. "Life is a daring adventure or nothing at all." - Hellen Keller | Wise the Artist 18:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Why kill me? D: I like the shoot 'em up games! And killing zombies! :D "Life is a daring adventure or nothing at all." - Hellen Keller | Wise the Artist 18:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Watch out, we got a video game hipster over here! xD Okay, fine. But I'm super pumped for Dawnguard! WEREWOLVES VS VAMPIRES! "Life is a daring adventure or nothing at all." - Hellen Keller | Wise the Artist 18:38, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Camp Pyramid Burucratship Hello- I am an administrator on the Camp Pyramid rolepaly wiki. You are ranked as a burucrat. We would like if you could please remove youreslf as an burucrat, that would be great. Thank you. JaguarStar19 (talk) 00:30, December 11, 2012 (UTC) hello im not sure you remember me but i remember you. i just want to say if we ever talk again lets just put the past behind us. and act like mature people and just have a nice conversation thank you Behold the wolf's eye 20:57, October 4, 2013 (UTC)